Waiting
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Takes place during and after Once A Ranger. Syd waits for Bridge.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is for Bridgette Barrymore's birthday. Meloda26 helped me with this. We hope you like it. This takes place during and at the end of Once A Ranger._

**Waiting**

Syd paced back and forth as she waited. Bridge hadn't come back yet. Surely he should have already been done by then. She remembered when the Sentinel Knight first had appeared

* * *

"Here's some popcorn." Bridge said as he sat down next to her. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet, but it's coming to the climax in a few minutes. And your favorite character is just about to enter."

"Good. I didn't miss anything."

Bridge smiled as Syd moved closer to him. He put his arm around her and held her tighter as they once more both became immersed into the movie.

All at once there was a bright flash on the other side of Bridge. If Syd hadn't been so enthralled in the movie she wouldn't have screamed like she did do.

"Do not be afraid. I am the Sentinel Knight. I come for your help."

Syd and Bridge exchanged a glance, "Help?" Bridge said.

The figure slowly began fading, "I have no time, it takes a lot for me to travel into the future."

"The future? What do you need with us?" Syd asked moving her blond curls back over her shoulder.

"For this mission I need only you." He said pointing to Bridge.

The Red and Pink rangers exchanged looks. "Me? When?"

"Now."

A portal opened up besides the Knight, instinctively Syd held onto Bridge's arm tighter. "How do we know he's legitimate?"

Bridge nodded and quickly took off his glove. Waving his hand in front of him he read the Knight's auror. "I think he is Syd."

"But…" Syd faltered and then turned to the Knight, "Listen, if you don't bring him back when it's done, I will search for you."

The Knight merely nodded, "Please hurry."

"Alright." Bridge replied. He turned to Syd, "I love you."

"I love you too. You will come back."

"Of course."

He smiled at her and leaned in for a quick kiss. Then he got up and walked into the portal.

It took the Pink Ranger a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was only 9:30 p.m. Sky and Z were still at the base. She needed to get there and talk to them and find out what was going on. She looked upstairs, Syd couldn't just leave. Picking up the phone she called over to Ally's.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Syd."

"Hi, are you okay?"

"Yes, listen something happened and I need to get to SPD. Can you come and watch Tiana for me?"

"Yeah, what about Bridge?"

"He's…I can't talk about it right now. Will you please come?"

"I'll be over there as soon as I can."

* * *

To Syd it felt like it took forever. Of course it was only fifteen minutes, but still. Syd felt as though she was holding her breath the entire time. Bridge. Her Bridge. Her best friend had entered a portal because a Knight had told him to.

She trusted Bridge and so since Bridge said he was the real thing…well that meant that he was going.

Going where?

Or when was the better question.

When was her husband right now? Was he at a time when they were alive, just much younger, or at a time when none of the rangers were alive? She shook her head; it was mind boggling. A smile came to her lips when she thought about how Bridge would have responded.

Syd was brought out of her thoughts when a knock came to the door. Hurriedly she got to the door and opened it, "Ally, Jack, thank you for coming."

"No problem."

"Syd, what's going on? Where's Bridge?" Jack asked. He was using his voice that was calm and yet authoritative, one he would use when questioning. Not that he wasn't calm normally.

"I don't know. We were just sitting and watching a movie. Someone, he called himself the Sentinel Knight, appeared in our living room and said that Bridge was needed. Bridge read his auror and he said it was fine, but…"

"Now you want to go to SPD to check the past for Bridge?" Ally asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

Jack nodded, "That makes sense. Do you want me to come?"

"No Jack, that's alright. I'll be fine. I just need you to stay and watch Tiana please. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

"Alright, go." Ally said with nod to the door.

Syd smiled at them and then hurried out to her car. She had to keep herself calm as she drove the short distance to SPD. Bridge couldn't be in that much trouble…could he? Her heart felt uncertain as she realized that she could have allowed her husband to be sent to his death.

Her morpher interrupted her thoughts on her husband. She picked it up, it was Sky, "Yes?"

"Syd report to SPD immediately."

"I'm on my way."

The communication link went dead and within a few minutes Syd pulled into SPD parking lot. She quickly made her way in and to the Command Center. Inside were Sky, Z, Paul and Ian. As soon as Syd entered Z came over to her, "Where's Bridge?"

Sky looked at her, glared was more the correct answer, "Syd, his signal just disappeared, I can't find it anywhere. Where is he?"

"I think the more correct term is when." Kat's voice spoke up from just behind Syd.

"When?"

Syd moved aside as Kat entered the Command Center and went to the central computer. She began typing and soon some information came up, "Here. Bridge is in the year 2007."

The Pink Ranger moved quickly next to Kat and looked at the screen seeing Bridge's name, "He made it? He's alright?"

"Syd, what's going on?" Sky said demanding an answer.

It was still sometimes hard when Sky got in these moods not to just roll her eyes, but instead she answered her superior officer, "A being calling himself the Sentinel Knight appeared in our living room. He said that there wasn't time and Bridge needed to come with him right then. Bridge used his power and said that the man was legitimate. Bridge left with him."

Sky turned back to the screen, "And ended up in 2007?"

"Yes."

"What happened to cause this?"

"The Rangers of that year lost connection to the power grid, a group of four Rangers from previous years were in, along with Bridge."

"Why would he come into the future to take Bridge to help…or any of us really?" Z asked looking at Sky.

Ian, the newest Ranger spoke up, "Can't we just see what happens, then you won't have to worry if he'll come back or not."

This was addressed to Syd and she knew it. But it wasn't Syd who answered, rather Sky, "We can't because this has been a change in the future. Bridge going back in time can alter things, whether for good or bad, or not even at all, we don't know. Bridge will do his best in order to make sure the timeline stays as it should."

Paul looked at Sky, "As it should sir?"

"If it's altered, we might not be around."

"Or we might." Syd said finally speaking.

"Either way, it's not going to do us any good to look." Sky said and Kat turned it off. "In the meantime, we will function without Bridge here to the best of our abilities."

The remaining B Squad nodded and slowly departed.

* * *

And here was Syd, two weeks after that conversation waiting in the Command Center waiting for any news that Bridge would be back. Bridge's parents were watching Tiana for today since she had duty. She went over and sat on one of the steps of a console. Nothing was happening in the city and training was all done. Paul and Ian had patrol. Sky was no doubt reading the next rule book and marking where he felt there should be changes, if any. Z had a class right after training. It would be done soon.

And Syd was tired.

Very tired.

She hadn't gotten a good night sleep in a while and that was wearing on her. Mentally and physically. She kept having nightmares where Sky would tell her that Bridge had died in service. She didn't want that. Then attached to those dreams sometimes were ones where her little Tiana became Sky, it was very disturbing. Watching a little girl become a hardened man. She shuddered.

"Still here?"

Syd looked up to see her former roommate enter the Command Center and come and sit next to Syd on the steps of one of the consoles. "I need to be here still, and I don't feel much like sitting in the Rec Room."

Z nodded, "That makes sense."

"Well…can't you ask Sky to let us see, even if that's just the one possible future?"

"Syd I already tried asking for you a few days ago and twice before that, I don't think he's going to cave."

"I know." Syd pouted and looked at the ground. "I just…I'm worried."

"Hey, I am too. Bridge is my friend. Sky's very worried. Jack, Ally. Kat, Doggie, everyone is worried, but we can't do anything about it. Besides we do know that whoever this Sentinel Knight is, he is legit. Doggie said it himself."

"Right. I remember. Still doesn't make it easier."

The Yellow Ranger gave a small smile, "At least Tiana isn't older to start asking about her Dad yet. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Thanks Z."

"No problem."

* * *

_"I'm sorry Syd, but the Sentinel Knight has informed me that Bridge died in the past saving the other Rangers." _

Syd started shaking her head and backing away, "No, no. That's not true!"

"Syd," The blonde singer felt hands on her shoulders, "Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with Sky, "Sky!"

"Hey, you fell asleep here. Why don't you go on home and get some rest?"

"I'll wait here for Bridge."

Sky stood up and looked behind him; Z walked up to Syd, "You could stay here, or you could go home. Just think about where Bridge first was taken. Odds are more likely he'll show up there."

"Alright fine," Syd grumbled, "I'll go home."

* * *

She made it back home without any problem. She thought about going up to her bed but then realized that she would feel better on the couch. However, after ten minutes of laying there she knew that, even as comfortable as this couch was, she would not want to fall asleep in it. Waking up would be awful.

Soon she was in her bed. Her eyes had slowly closed hoping that tonight might be one where she would be able to sleep through the night.

Her eyes were closed no more than a few minutes when she felt someone's hand on her. She jerked away and sat up and hit her head.

"Ow!"

But it wasn't just her who had said it, she opened her eyes and blinked them a few times while rubbing her forehead, there in front of her was her husband! Without another thought Syd flung her arms around Bridge.

"Oh, Bridgey! You're safe! I was so worried! It's been two weeks! Did you know that? Two weeks!"

"Hey Syd. Sorry." He returned her hug tightly keeping her against his body.

She breathed in his scent one that she had longed to have with her again, "Are you okay?"

"Completely fine. Are you?"

"Yes."

Syd and Bridge pulled slowly away and the two looked at each other for a long moment before moving back together in a slow and intense kiss. Slowly pulling out of it a while later Syd pulled Bridge down onto the bed next to her. "So, where did you come?"

"Oh, well he dropped me off at the Command Center."

Syd frowned, "Z said that it would probably be here. I knew it was just to get me to come home."

The man clad in red shrugged, "It's not a big deal. No problem. Where's Tiana?"

"Your Mom and Dad are watching her. They knew I was getting off late so they said that they would keep her for the night."

"Can't wait to see her."

"She can't wait to see you." Smiling Syd scooted closer, "So, you obviously already reported to Sky, now report to me."

Bridge grinned, let go of Syd's hand and moved it around her shoulders pulling her closer, "It was amazing. You should have seen who I teamed up with. It was so cool!" Syd tried to suppress a yawn, but it managed to escape, "But you're tired."

"I am," Syd reached up and kissed him on the lips, "But you can keep talking, I want to hear."

Bridge smiled and began, "So after coming through the time hole I followed him to a car that held four other people. Adam Park, he was the second MM black ranger," Syd had learned the history of the rangers just like any other upper level cadet would learn. She had found it interesting that most of them ended up marrying other rangers…although considering that she had also married a former ranger perhaps it was more of a common thing. Adam had married Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger.

"Tori Bradley, she was the Blue Wind Ranger, although she still goes by Hanson, but she says that's her store's name, so…" Tori was the first female Blue Ranger. Her husband had been a Ranger with her, the Navy Thunder Ninja, Blake Bradley. "Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger," Kira Ford, Syd's role model. She had listened to her songs when she was just three years old. She strived to become a singer just like her, of course Syd had managed more than just singing, but that didn't mean that Kira was less great in her eyes. Kira had married Trent, the White Dino Ranger. She kept Ford as her last name for the public eye instead of Fernandez.

"And Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Force Ranger." He would end up marrying the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, Madison.

Syd smiled, "Wow, good team I think."

"Yeah, it was cool. We were able to go and save the Operation Overdrive Team. At first we were just supposed to help them, but then the Sentinel Knight told us that we were replacing the Operation Overdrive Team."

"Replacing!"

"I know." Bridge continued, "Then Mack, you know the Red Overdrive Ranger, he was able to get this sword and then since Adam brought Alpha, everything got fixed in the end and then the Sentinel Knight brought us back."

"Sounds like it was quite an adventure."

Bridge nodded, "But I'm tired, and you're tired."

He pulled them back so they were laying down on the bed, "I am tired. And you need some sleep."

They reached toward each other in another kiss. After they pulled away Syd rested contentedly in Bridge's arms and felt herself slowly drift to sleep. But before she was completely gone she muttered, "I love you and you owe me a spa."

She felt as Bridge nodded, "Don't worry, your favorite, I'll call tomorrow. I love you Syd."

Syd felt Bridge's lips against the top of her head before she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
